iAlternate UniversePair of Universes UniversANTS
by kasumikasumi
Summary: Crossover between icarly, Pair of Kings, Ant Farm and Good Luck Charlie. The icarly gang receives strange text messages and also receives fan videos from Brady, Fletcher  and Emmett. Many shipping contained within.
1. Chapter 1

iAlternate Universe  
>A crossover of: Icarly, Pair of Kings, Good Luck Charlie &amp; Ant Farm.<p>

I don't own Icarly, Pair of Kings, Good Luck Charlie or Ant Farm.

Sam x Freddie, Mikayla x Brady, Emmett x Teddy, Fletcher x Chyna, etc

Author's note: Ok, so I don't think I ever had homework over Christmas and now that I'm in college, of course, there is none.

Setting: After the recent episodes of icarly, Pair of Kings, Good Luck Charlie and Ant Farm on December 26, 2011.

Location: Kingkow

Time: 12:00pm

"Ah, another day of sleeping in. This is the life." Brady thinks as he opens his eyes.

"Ha, got another hour. But have to go pee." Brady says half smiling at the clock.

"Boomer, Boomer." Brady whispers to his nearby sleeping twin.

"If only sweet Mikayla would let me out of here." Brady thought.

"Man, thinking dirty thoughts again." Brady then thought with a slight smirk.

I know she doesn't want me. Right? She's told me a thousand times. But then she did give me a kiss on the cheek at Christmas. But umm… Sheesh, can't think straight. I think I got to do more than pee now.

"Come on, girls, there's plenty enough of me to go around." Boomer says talking in his sleep.

Brady turns to him and raises an eyebrow.

"Brady that is my bagel." Boomer says continuing to talk in his sleep.

"Bagels do sound good right now." Brady thought.

An hour later:

"What a great sleep." Boomer said waking up feeling refreshed while stretching.

"I have to pee and I have to sh…" Brady said.

"Ok, Ok, I'll unchain you." Boomer said cutting him off of his explicit expletive.

"Come on, I probably don't even fight in my sleep anymore, that was like 9 months ago." Brady exclaimed while exaggerating.

"Brady, it was six weeks ago." Boomer says while trying not to roll his eyes. 

Location: Seattle, Washington  
>Time: 8:00 a.m. (December 26, 2011)<p>

"Good morning Spencer." Carly said.

"Good morning Carly, you're up early today." Spencer said.

"I'm going to the library with Sam today." Carly said.

"But the library is open all day..." Spencer said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know but I need a book for my report and the sooner I get it the better. Besides kids are going to get grabby if I don't hurry." Carly exclaimed.

"Did you hear all those weird hang-ups last night. Maybe I should get a message machine." Spencer said.

"We really should. Sam has one. Freddie has one. Even Gibby has one and he does not even have cable or HBO." Carly says.

"Yeah, why is that." Spencer asks in wonder.

"Nobody knows." Carly says.

"Plus you're cell phone kept beeping. You would send you like a thousand texts in the middle of the night?" Spencer asks.

"I don't know, but I thought I turned my cellphone off, I usually do." Carly says.

Carly looks at her pearphone.

"That's weird." Carly says looking at the text messages.

"May I ask why?" Spencer says but not looking up from his latest monster sculpture.

"Umm.. I have to pee." Carly says rushing to the bathroom with her phone.

"Ok." Spencer said bewildered.

Spencer knew that something strange was going on because Carly usually didn't tell him she had to pee.

5 minutes later

There was a knock on the door. Spencer was upstairs now and Carly came rushing out of the bathroom finally.

"Hello Carls." Sam has happily.

"So did you watch Curly Cow at 7:30 a.m.? They really need to put that show on later. I was sleeping." Sam said.

"No, I was sleeping too." Carly said.

"But umm…." Carly said stuttering.

Sam was taken aback by a nervous Carly. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"Did you send me text messages last night by chance?" Carly asks trying to remain cool about it.

"No, I did not." Sam said with a eyebrow raise.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Then what is this." Carly said showing her the text messages.

Text message:

Hello Carly. I love you. I love our dates. Let's go make out over by the bleachers. Lots of love and kisses. Love Sam. P.S. I still love ham too.

Sam is confused.

"I did not write that." Sam said in defense.

"If you're a lesbian, just tell me." Carly asked.

"I'm not." Sam said in defense again.

"And what was that breakup with Freddie about? Are you going after me, Sam?" Carly asked.

"No, I am not." Sam asked.

"OK, I believe you somehow, but we have to get to the bottom of this." Carly said.

"Right but how?" Sam asked confused. 

Location: Denver, Colorado

Time: 8:00am

"Time to head to the library for my report after I get dressed and stuff." Teddy thought with a yawn.

Teddy quietly snuck out of her room and up the stairs to see a mostly empty house. It was the day after Christmas already and Mom and Dad were working again. I missed Christmas. I actually missed Palm Springs but I don't think Gabe or PJ did. Now, I had to do two video dairies for Charlie and (Mallory-that would be cool if it was the real name.)

"Ah, Spencer is so cute." Teddy said while looking at a new picture of him.

Things were going great between Spencer and Teddy or so she thought. Because Spencer was at this very moment at the after Christmas sales at the mall.

"Why are we up so early?" Bernard (a friend of Spencer's) said.

"Because of the hot chicks." Spencer said.

"But don't you have Teddy?" Bernard said.

"Yeah, but I am not dead." Spencer said.

"I wish my girlfriend would let me do three…" Bernard said.

"No, no, if Teddy found out about this, she would have a shit fit." Spencer said.

"You better not tell her either or you'll face the consequences." Spencer said while giving him a stern look.

"Your secret is safe with me." Bernard said with confidence.

At the library

Teddy was looking for a book.

"Ah, Rocket ships. I love rocket ships." Teddy thought as she picked up a book about rockets.

Teddy was pretty alone. Ivy was still sleeping. Teddy hadn't seen Skylar in months. It was mostly the real nerdy people there and a bunch of adults.

"Hello, Teddy." Emmett said in a whisper to Teddy as she turned around.

"Oh, hey, Emmett." Teddy said in a whisper.

"Can we talk?" Emmett asked in a whisper.

"Of course, we don't want to block the aisles so I'll wait over by that table."  
>Emmett said in a whisper.<p>

"We are already talking." Teddy exclaimed in a whisper.

"Right but it's about what you said earlier." Emmett said whispering.

"Keep talking if you want, I have to go further down the aisle now. But what do you mean?" Teddy whispered.

"You know that we should try to kiss and see if we feel anything." Emmett said.

"Right and you apologized and said that we would talk later." Teddy whispered.

"Yeah, a thousand apologizes. So I was thinking maybe we could go out and try it and then see where it leads." Emmett said.

Teddy turned over to Emmett with a shocked expression and then tried not to laugh.

"But I'm with Spencer now, did you not hear from P.J. or something?" Teddy said.

"Well, me and PJ haven't talked. As you know, it's been awhile since I came over; it was just so awkward for some reason when you asked me to kiss you. I felt so bad afterwards but still was so scared." Emmett said.

Location: San Francisco

Time: 11:00am

"So I'm in charge today because Dad is working and Mom is doing charity work at the hospital." Cameron says.

"Cameron, hate to break to you, actually I don't, and you're not the boss of me." Chyna says.

The door bell rang

"I'll get it." Chyna says.

"Hello, Chyna." Fletcher says with a smile.

"Hello, Fletcher, you're the first one here, ready to go to the library." Chyna asks?

"Yes, with you, Chyna I would go to the ends of the earth." Fletcher says as he looks into her eyes.

Chyna raises an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about." Chyna asks?

"Nothing." Fletcher exclaims with a blush.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Icarly, Pair of Kings, Ant Farm or Good Luck Charlie.

This chapter only features icarly and pair of kings.

Chapter 2:

iWant To Enter

Icarly (December 26, 2011) Seattle, Washington:

"The show starts in five minutes." Freddie said to us.

"I wanna know who's the most like you guys." Carly said with a grin.

"Huh?" Freddie and Sam said in union.

"Yeah, love hate relationships even though you guys aren't dating, I'm curious. "Carly said.

"What, what are you talking about?" Sam said confused.

"Wouldn't it be fun to see who else is in this kind of stuff?" Carly said.

"No." Sam said while spinning a piece of chicken leg around and then eating it.

"Well…" Freddie said sort of hesitating.

Sam shot Freddie back a dirty look. Then Sam thought for a second.

"Ok, maybe some hot guys will enter." Sam said with a smile.

Freddie looked kind of jealous but just looked off to the side.

"Well, it's settled then." Carly said with a grin.

"I guess, but Carly, didn't we do this before with the whole look alike thing." Freddie asked.

"Yeah, but this act alike." Carly said.

"Then it's settled. We can pick three winners who are most like us." Carly said after a minute of neither a response from Sam or Spencer.

"It can be small things too like eating cake but I would prefer big things like having a unrequited crush for years." Carly said happily.

"Hey!" Freddie said in defense.

"Sorry, it's just that stuff is big." Carly is said.

"You got a point." Sam said.

"You guys are all a bunch of bitches." Freddie said.

"Oh shut up Fredweird." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"No, I will not participate." Freddie said yelling.

"Man, what a pussy." Sam said.

"We could of met somebody famous." Carly said.

"Famous?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah." Carly said.

"Yeah, you know those child kings and queens in strange places." Carly said after a pause.

"Comparing Kings and queens to us, Carly, you seem a little nuts." Sam said.

"I'm not nuts, I'm just curious plus Wendy says she knows somebody who knows somebody who has a cousin who knows these kings of Kingkow." Carly said.

"You guys! You guys!" Spencer yells as he comes up the stairs.

"What?" Carly said.

"What should I do? What should I do? Mrs. Benson texted me. She said she's looking forward to our date. What date! What date!" Spencer said.

"My mother texted you?" Freddie said with a scream.

"Mrs. Benson texted you?" Sam and Carly exclaimed in shock.

There was a knock on the door.

"Holy shit! What if that is her!" Spencer said with a shriek.

"Calm down, calm down, it's probably just Freddie." Sam said.

"I don't know, we were pretty harsh on him." Carly said.

"Oh come on, we weren't…" Sam said.

Sam's response was interrupted by more knocks.

"I'm taking the bat with me." Spencer whispered.

"First yelling, now whispering." Sam asked.

"I don't know, let's check the front door camera, Freddie just installed." Carly said.

"Why would Freddie install something like that." Sam said.

"Remember, it's still there from that earlier Lewbert incident." Carly said.

"Right, he accused us of the dog shit on the lawn." Sam said.

"Yeah, that's the one." Carly said with a slight chuckle.

"Is Freddie there? He needs a tick bath." Mrs. Benson says.

"Coming." Spencer calls.

Spencer opens the door.

"Why, hello, Mrs. Benson." Spencer says.

"Do you know where Freddie is? This is important." Mrs. Benson asks.

"Umm… I think he's in the bathroom. Didn't see him with Carly or Sam." Spencer said.

"Sam." Mrs. Benson said.

"Yes, Sam." Spencer said not knowing what else to say.

"Those two, they aren't going out anymore, right?" Mrs. Benson asks weirdly grinding her teeth.

"No." Spencer says kind of scared.

"Good." Mrs. Benson says joylessly.

"I mean, all those things that could happen. What if he winds up in jail? What if he uses his…" Mrs. Benson says.

"Oh, Sam, is actually quiet nice now." Spencer said unaware of how Sam had treated Freddie after the breakup.

"Well, whatever, I don't give a crap." Mrs. Benson said.

"Sam! Carly! Come on down! Freddie! You too, out of the bathroom." Mrs. Benson says.

Seconds later, Carly and Sam come down the stairs.

"Has he not come out of the bathroom? Oh my god, you know what he could be doing in there. Young man, you get out her this instant." Mrs. Benson says.

"He's not in the bathroom, Mrs. Benson. We thought he went home." Carly said.

"It's my entire fault." Sam said.

"It's both of our faults." Carly said.

"Yeah, but I keep being mean to him and keep having to apologize." Sam said with a tear in her eye.

Carly was amazed for this was the first time she had cried in front of anyone besides her that she knew of.

"Freddie!" Mrs. Benson yells.

There is a knock on the door.

"I'm right here, Mom." Freddie said from behind the door.

Mrs. Benson almost ran off Spencer to run to the door and quickly opened it.

"Oh, thank goodness you're all right." Mrs. Benson said.

"Freddie. I'm sorry." Carly said.

"It's okay; I just didn't want everybody to know how pathetic I was." Freddie said.

"You weren't pathetic." Carly said.

"I'm sorry too." Freddie said.

"Ok, you're forgiven." Freddie said with a smile.

Sam wanted to kiss Freddie but everybody would of watched her and Mrs. Benson would of gone crazy so she did not.

"It's kind of late. But I put a video of a bunny eating peanut butter, so let's get back to iCarly." Carly said.

"We've been on hold for an hour." Sam said.

"Oh yeah, you're right. Guess we'll have to do the web cast tomorrow." Carly said.

"Let's do a quick goodbye segment, at least." Freddie said.

"But you're tick bath, Freddie." Mrs. Benson said.

"It'll only be five minutes." Freddie said to his mom.

"Ok." Mrs. Benson said giving in.

Pair of Kings (December 27, 2011) Kingkow:

"Hi I'm Carly." Carly said with a smile.

"And I'm Sam." Sam said with a smile.

"And this is icarly." The two said in unison with a more serious tone.

"Today on our show Gibby has to guess what he is licking." Carly said.

Later on

"Are you similar to any of us in any way besides looks? We will be conducting a contest; the most similar and most fantastic entries will be picked for the winners. There'll be only three winners." Carly said.

"Boomer, we should enter the contest." Brady said.

"I don't think we are going to win. I mean I'm handsome and all but those girls are hot. No matter how hard I try they always reject me." Boomer said.

"We are not trying to date them but right, they are hot but not like Mikayla. We could win, dude. Let's just try." Brady said.

"Okay." Boomer said giving in.

"You too could get all the girls, I'm sure of it." Lanny said.

"See even Lanny agrees." Brady said.

"Well, thanks Lanny. I just hope I can get some girls sooner or later." Boomer said.

"And why don't you use my precious studio for your web show." Lanny exclaimed.

"The studio you never let anyone go in?" Boomer asks.

"Yes but only the best for my cousins." Lanny said.

"Thanks Lanny." The kings said in unison.

Milayla enters

"Did I hear you right, you are going to Lanny's studio?" Mikayla said.

"We were watching icarly and figured we could make an entry and we will eventually make a web show." Brady said.

"Oh, icarly, I know that show." Mikayla said.

"Isn't it just the best?" Boomer asked.

"It was the best." Brady said.

"It's going to be awesome." Lanny said.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Icarly, Pair of Kings, Ant Farm or Good Luck Charlie.

This chapter features everything but Icarly and Pair of Kings.

Chapter 3:

Ant Farm (Still December 26, 2011)

"I am doing my report on robotic mechanics. I'll have it done in no time. Speed read, and then I write down half of what I remember, piece of cake." Olive says.

"Bragger." Flecther says underneath his breath.

"What was that?" Olive says.

"Nothing." Fletcher says.

"Did you guys watch icarly?" Olive asks.

"Yeah, I did." Chyna says.

"We should enter the contest." Olive says.

"Why, cause like Fletcher has a…" Olive says.

"Olive, robotic mechanic books aren't even here." Fletcher says.

"Principal Skidmore, is using all the internet for herself. Why can't we use the internet for research?" Fletcher says.

"I don't know but you better start looking." Chyna says with a smile.

"I love the way you smile." Fletcher mumbles.

"Did you say something, Fletcher?" Chyna says.

"Umm… nothing." Fletcher says.

Fletcher walks over to the section about Rocketships.

"Why does Olive have to have such a big mouth."

"Olive is usually pretty cool. She was mean at first but it turned into genuine friendship between us too know she's like she's on…"

"Hello Fletcher" Olive said interettping Fletcher's thoughts

"Hello Olive" Fletcher said

"You know Chyna has been talking about you." Olive says.

"She has?" Fletcher asks Olive raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Olive says slowly to get the point across.

"Yeah right." Fletcher says almost too quickly.

"No really." Olive says.

"No way." Fletcher said quietly but wanting to shout in the library.

"Dude…" Olive says growing tired of this argument.

"Like what do you mean, exactly, anyways." Fletcher asked curiously.

"She is totally in love with you."Olive says.

"No, she clearly rejected me." Fletcher said.

"Because she probably didn't what she was thinking. Shit like that happens. We humans, have complicated emotions." Olive said.

"Wow, I hope you're not lieing." Fletcher said eyeing Olive suspiciously.

"Hello Olive." Angus whispers while appearing in the aisle from the previous aisle.

"Go away Angus." Olive says rolling her eyes.

"No way, we humans have complicated emtions, remember. You will be mine, baby." Angus says suavely.

"I mean, sure, there's no Chyna here so step away from my women." Angus says.

"Yuck." Fletcher says rolling his eyes.

"I'm doing my report on chocolate ice cream with bacon." Angus says.

"Am I really that bad?" Olive asks.

"Of course not, we're just friends is all." Fletcher says.

"Right, but of course, we are like Tokyo (?) is the capital of Japan." Olive says.

"The heart is so important. You captured my heart. I shall capture yours." Angus says turning away from the books.

Olive rolls her eyes.

At the house

"So today, I pulled over this guy who was the elf at the mall. He was speeding. 90 miles on the freeway." Chyna's dad said with pride.

"Good story, dad." Cameron said though lieing because he was not too thrilled with the idea.

There was a knock on the door.

"Son, can you get it."

"Sure, dad." Cameron said while wanting to roll his eyes.

"Hello Cameron." Lexi says.

"Lexi? What are you doing here?" Cameron asked.

"I texted you but you did not answer." Lexi said.

"Oh, I kind of overslept." Cameron said.

"Well, I need your help with something." Lexi said.

"What is it?" Cameron said not too thrilled about it.

*flashback*

"Cameron, I think it's pretty cool you're part of the theater and going to be a prince even though you short and all." Lexi said.

"Gee, thanks." Cameron said.

"I think you're a pretty cool person and it'll be great working together with you?" Lexi said with a smile.

"Pardon?" Cameron said with a raised eyebrow.

"You know, I did not mean to insult you. Ever. Not now not ever. I'm sorry, I've been mean. I think we could get along really well. And well… I'm the princess of the play." Lexi said.

*flashback end*

"Our lines." Lexi said.

"Right, now?" Cameron asked.

"Inless you're busy." Lexi said.

"No, I'm not." Cameron said while looking down at the ground.

"Great." Lexi said.

"You can come in then." Cameron said.

"We can practice in my room." Cameron said.

"Excellent." Lexi said.

"Did I hear that right? You and a girl in your room." Chyna's dad asked.

"Yes, for the play." Cameron said.

"Ok, then." Chyna's dad said.

"Oh, Prince, where art thou hast taken me?"

"To the land of many waters. You shall be save here, my dear."

"It is a nice place to live."

"Yes, indeed."

Some time later

"I love you, Prince."

Cameron was taken aback. He knew it was just acting but still, she was damn good at it.

"I love you too, Princess."

"OK, so umm, the script says we have to kiss so I guess we should practice that too." Lexi said.

Cameron gulped. He always talked about what he would do if he had a girlfriend but this was just a play but still, all those plans has been forgotten in that instant.

"Right, good actors follow the script." Cameron said.

Lexi leaned in and so did Cameron.

Good Luck Charlie

"This book is perfect." Teddy says.

"I'll see you, later Emmett, I have to go meet Spencer." Teddy says.

"Okay." Emmett said but he was not too thrilled.

"I can't believe she's back with Spencer." Emmett told PJ later on.

At the local coffee shop

"Hello Spencer." Teddy says.

"Hello Teddy." Spencer says happily as he moves in for a kiss.

But before the two could even try to meet lips, Teddy coughed.

"Hope you're not coming down with something." Spencer said.

"Me, no way." Teddy said.

"I love you Teddy." Spencer said looking into Teddy's eyes from across the table.

Teddy just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Spencer asked looking concerned but it really was all an act for Spencer did not care much.

"It's just that no guy has ever said that to me." Teddy says with a smile.

"Nobody in Denver or the whole world loves you as much as I do." Spencer says with a smile.

Teddy knew it didn't mean much. Guys and girls say that all the time, it's not like they were going to marry though being married to Spencer does not sound half bad.


	4. Chapter 4

iAlternate Universe…

Chapter 3

I've Been Expecting You

I don't own any of these shows.

A earlier trick of Lanny lands Brady in hot water. The violence ensues but our kings shall prevail.

Icarly (December 27, 2011)

"Good morning Sam." Carly says to a sleeping Sam on her couch.

"Good morning Carly." Sam says.

"Sam, did you eat the rest of the popcorn?" Carly asks looking at the empty bags of popcorn and bowl.

"Yes, I ate it then I fell instantly to sleep." Sam said happily.

"How can you go a whole night without brushing your teeth?" Carly asked.

"I don't know really, it's a gift." Sam said smirking.

"Hello ladies." Freddie said.

"Hello Freddie." Sam says.

"Hey." Carly says while looking in the fridge.

"I'm going out." Sam said grabbing her coat.

"Going to get some yogurt at pink berry?" Freddie asked.

"Umm… maybe." Sam said while looking away.

Sam exits as Freddie looks confused.

"Hey, why are there empty popcorn bags and a bowl here?" Freddie asked.

"Sam ate popcorn last night. The night before it was ham." Carly said while making a sandwhich.

Later on

"Where is Sam? She's late for rehearsal." Carly said pacing around.

"Did you text her?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, I just did it while you were looking at your camera." Carly said.

"Oh." Freddie said.

"Man, I thought the late shit was over." Carly exclaimed.

"Man, I wonder what she's doing." Freddie said.

After 10 secounds, Carly received a text.

"Not feeling well. Went home sick."

"Aw, Sam is sick." Carly said.

"That means, you can be the co-host gibby." Carly said while looking at him.

"Gib-bay!" Gibby exclaims.

Carly & Gibby:

We have received a video from some people

It is a very good video

Gibbay

A video from the kings of kingkow:

"Hey I'm Brady." Brady says while smiling.

"And I'm Boomer." Boomer says.

"And we are the kings of kingkow." Brady says.

So basically, we really like your show and ahh… we are going to do a simple magic trick for you and tell you how you might be similar to us…

After some time:

And a relationship happened between my brother Brady and Mikayla that seemed very much like Sam and Freddie's but there was less hatred

"You see, the future looked pretty bleak for any possible hint at their relationship however that all changed recently." Boomer exclaimed.

"It's true." Brady said.

"Hey, I'm Mikayla and we are about to tell our story." Mikayla said.

"Thanks babe for joining us." Brady said with a smile.

Pair Of Kings (December 26, 2011) *flashback*

"Well, the day is almost over." Boomer said while playing a videogame.

"Yeah, it sure is." Brady said playing the videogame with him.

"These video game graphics just keep getting better and better." Brady said.

"I could use some more chicken." Brady said as his stomache growled.

"Me too." Boomer replied nodding.

"You are cordially invited to the desert buffet in your honor." Mikayla said through gritted teeth.

"Desert buffet. Yeah, check it." Brady said.

"It is customary to have a desert buffet for the kings the day after Christmas to celebrate a hopeful successful next year of kingdom." Mikayla said.

"Boy, 2012, the time flys." Brady said.

The Christmas decorations were still be taking down. The kings didn't normally help with that stuff but this time they did. Brady, for some reason, had less of an impulse to be lazy.

After the buffet

"Okay, I'm just going to take a shower, I really need one." Brady said after smelling his pits.

"Shower? You? For the last five years you've taken one like once a month." Boomer said.

"Yeah, well, things change." Brady said.

Brady was in the bathroom in no time.

Hello, soap, he thought as he grabbed it.

Meanwhile

"Hmm, those kings won't die. I should be king." Lanny said.

"Yes, it's quiet unfortunate sir." Lanny's talking fish replied.

"Now the douche is taking a shower and people will worship him more just cause he'll smell so good. Dirty rotten asshole." Lanny said.

Mikayla walked to Boomer's room.

"Oh, hi, is Brady taking a shower?" Mikayla asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he is." Boomer said.

Brady exited the shower, and before he knew it, he was clothed and out the door.

"Huh? That's weird, the door was open. Good thing, nobody saw me naked." Brady said.

"Oh hey, Mikayla and Boomer." Brady said as he entered his room again.

"What are you doing here Mikayla?" Brady asked.

"Oh, I just thought maybe the pipes were exploding." Mikayla said.

"Oh, right, once a month shower." Brady said.

"Yeah, well, I better go." Mikayla said.

"Umm, Mikayla, I want to apologize for my foolish attempts to woo you. I need to quit while I'm ahead. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you." Brady said in his mind.

Instead all that came out was

"So what you been up to girl?" Brady asked.

"Not much." Mikayla said.

Ant Farm (December 28, 2012)

Cameron had to pee and fast. Unfortunately for him, he had the dilemma that has occurred to him many times before in which Chyna was getting ready to go out somewhere and was taking forever and there was only one bathroom in the house. Cameron then got an idea. He could run to Lexi's house and ask to use the bathroom. They were friends right? She had like five bathrooms.

"Where are you going?" Cameron's father asked him.

"To Lexi's house." Cameron said.

"Good for you." Cameron's father said.

Cameron ran down the street fast but not too fast. He wondered if this would make him some kind of loser but he took the chance anyways. He went up to Lexi's doorbell and then wondered if it was such a good idea and then thought she might not even be home. An aggigated Lexi opened the door with her eyeliner running down her eyes.

"What do you want?" Lexi asked furiously.

"What happened?" Cameron asked.

Good Luck Charlie

Teddy is now home from the library. The door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Teddy sorta yells.

It turns out to be Ivy.

"I've been expecting you." Teddy said.

"What is it, I got your text and didn't understand it." Ivy said.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the shows.

Chapter 5:

Things Change

Good Luck Charlie (December 27, 2011)

"Oh right, spell check.. anyways, you were right, Spencer cheated on me again." Teddy said.

"I'm so sorry, Teddy." Ivy said.

*flashback*

"Hey, Teddy, you know where they have lots of books at?" Skylar said.  
>Teddy thought it was good to see Skylar again. She was only visiting for a week. Sure, it was really awkward for PJ since they had broken up but Teddy decided to invite her anyways.<p>

"Where?" Teddy said.

"Farms and Robes." Skylar said.

"Right, that huge book store." Teddy said.

"Right." Skylar said.

"But I don't usually buy books and I'm running low." Teddy said pointing to her purse.

"No problem, I got a credit card." Skylar said while taking the credit card out.

"Whoa, you got your own credit card, but isn't that kind of unsafe." Teddy said.

"I don't understand." Skylar replied confused.

Teddy took one more look at the card in Skylar's hand and smiled.

"Let's go to Farms and Robes." Teddy said.

It took us no time at all to get to our local Farms and Robes. I drove.

"Hey, Teddy?" Skylar said as she spotted Spencer.

"Yeah?!" Teddy asked.

Suddenly I spotted Spencer. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all inviting Skylar. Skylar noticed me staring at Spencer but didn't say anything except...

"Are you going to stand there all day?." Skylar said.

"No." Teddy stated simply snapping out of the daze.

Teddy prayed Spencer wouldn't notice and yet wanted him to notice and didn't know why she kept on wishing these things.

Spencer was in the Sci-Fi section. Teddy didn't know he even liked to read. Teddy quickly went over to the Encylopedia section. However, Spencer suddenly looked up and noticed Teddy and Skylar. Spencer was surprised to see both girls.

"Asshole." I finally thought.

He was supposed to be at home helping his sick Grandma. At least that's the latest poor excuse he gave me.

"Cheat me once, shame on you, cheat me twice shame on you too." Teddy thought.

"Makes sense in this situation, I think." Teddy thought.

"I found 5 books already but I think I'll only need 2." Skylar said.

Teddy was certain she knew what Spencer was reading or at least gawking at. It looked like one of those sports magazines with half naked women on it that fell out of Derek's locker last week. Spencer looked up only when he wasn't meeting Teddy's gaze. Spencer knew he couldn't just pretend they weren't there. Suddenly, he walked very fast out of the store.

Spencer had put his book down. It was one thing Spencer never did was shoplift even if he did lie and cheat. However, the temptation had been there. Teddy also tried to block out still of any possibilities where the cheating was more then a date, more then a kiss. The kind of cheating where you…

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, are you having trouble finding something or what"." Skylar asked me.

Back home

"Well Charlie, it's true, you do learn something new every day and you can even learn a lot especially if you're somehow as intelligent as me but I'm not a geek though." Teddy said.

"Good luck Charlie… and Mallory." Teddy suddenly said.

Then Teddy turned the camera off.

"I'm hungry!" Gabe said.

"Will somebody feed me!" Gabe called out.

Teddy siess.

"You have legs. You can make yourself something." Teddy says.

"I'm just a kid." Gabe said trying to act all innocent.

"Pain in my butt." Teddy thought.

"I'll go to the kitchen but only for Charlie and Mallory." Teddy said.

"Oh come on sis." Gabe said exasperated.

"Good morning Emmett." Teddy says half surprised as she knew he was sleeping over in PJ's room but still hoped she didn't have to deal with him.

"Good morning Teddy"." Emmett says and then quickly looks away from Teddy.

Seconds after in the kitchen, Emmett and PJ enter.

"Oh hey, Teddy." PJ says.

"Hi." Teddy said.

"I still can't believe I ever kissed my brother's best friend." Teddy thought.

Emmett stared at Teddy from across the room. PJ, oblivious, poured a bowl of cereal.

The two were quickly done eating and I was there all alone again.

"I think I need new friends". Teddy thought.

"Let's get practicing before Dad wants to join again or something." Emmett said.

"OK." PJ said trying not to laugh.

Teddy overheard. It was true. When it involved music, Dad wanted to get involved. When it involved acting, Mom well… she did say she cooled it and Dad did say that too but sometimes they just were too overly excited about things like that. Don't get me wrong though, I love them.

I was holding Mallory now.

"Do you want your blankie Mallory?" I asked in a semi baby talk way.

Mallory looked at me with those big baby eyes of hers. It was strange. She didn't cry as much as Gabe or Charlie.

"What a big family we have". Teddy thought.

I put Mallory in her crib and watched and sang her to sleep. I slowly went out of the room and left the door open just in case she needed anything but the kid usually sleeps at least four hours at a time.

"I've never quiet had a sibling like you." Teddy thought.

Ant Farm (December 28, 2011)

"Are you okay?" Lexi said opening the door to a jumpy Cameron.

"I just need to use the bathroom." Cameron said.

"Closet one is to the left down the hall." Lexi said pointing.

"Thanks." Cameron said.

After Cameron went to the bathroom:

"So, you wanna stay and rehearse some more." Lexi asked.

"Sure." Cameron said.

This was different. Cameron felt like he was floating on a cloud.

"This play is going to be awesome." Lexi said.

Despite what Cameron was feeling, he was now taken aback by the statement with raised eyebrows.

"But I'm in it, I'm not much of an actor." Cameron said.

"Bullshit." Lexi said.

"Okay." Cameron said.

Cameron was a little more relaxed this time. It was just Lexi. After all he has had girlfriends before. Sure, his love life was mostly non existant but he did have a love life in the past. But Lexi was different. Lexi tended to scare Cameron a lot with her bossy nature these past couple of months, especially. But she wasn't seeming to boss him around.

It finally got to the scence where the characters say they love each other and kiss. This time Lexi pulled me in deeper for the kiss. How soft those lips were. How beautiful those lips were.

"I love you." Lexi said.

"What?" Cameron said.

"That's not the line, Cameron." Lexi said frowning.

"Oh right." Cameron said.

Pair Of Kings (December 27, 2011)

"Hello Boomer." Mikayla said.

"Hello Brady." Mikayla said.

"Hello Mikayla" The two said in unison which was an unusual thing.

Mikayla was awfully quiet at the breakfast table.

"OK, what's going on?" Boomer said.

"What do you mean?" Mikayla asked.

"You were staring at Brady when he poured cereal and Brady was staring at Mikayla when she made waffles and usually it's just Brady doing the staring and usually at breakfast you bore me to death with your talking, no offense but now you guys are being quiet." Boomer says.

Boomer takes a breath.

"Man, how long was that." Boomer exclaimed.

Mikayla looked over at Brady who suddenly met her eyes.

"Brady?" Mikayla exclaimed.

"What?" Brady asked.

"Will you go out with me?" Mikayla asked.

"Don't see that everyday, a girl asking a guy out." Boomer exclaimed.


	6. Chapter 6

iUniverse…

I don't own any of these shows. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction, right?

Chapter 6

Alternate Universe Sam

Icarly (December 28 and 29, 2011):

"Clearly that was messed up", Sam said to the video of a guy falling over and making himself look like a pretzel.

"So messed up, this is both disturbing and cool but seriously we can't do this" Sam said.

"But Sam you can.." Carly said.

"No." Sam instantly interrupted her.

The remaining clips were about guys named Emmett and Fletcher.

"Wow what a bunch of losers" Sam thought.

"Brady is kind of like a cross between Creddie and Seddie." Freddie said.

"Emmett would be the same." Carly said.

"Fletcher is pure Creddie." Sam said annoyed.

"Bye." Sam said while getting up from the bean bag chair in the icarly studio.

"Sam give the virginity thing a rest, will ya? I'm sure it will happen when you meet the right person." Carly said while trying to calm her friend down.

"And that's what you strangely said about the prank thing but I don't know Carls. I couldn't even make a relationship last with Freddie and I liked him more then I ever had with any boy." Sam said.

"Sam, you still like Freddie, don't you?" Carly asked concerned.

"No, of course not. We're over. We're done. It's all in the past." Sam thought.

"No." Sam had actually muttered.

So when Sam exited the icarly studio, she saw Freddie coming up the stairs with some tea.

"Bye Freddie." I said while passing him.

"Where are you going." Freddie asked curiously.

"Getting chip faced and watching shit." Sam said while trying not to play attention to her ex-boyfriend.

"Cake in America? Have fun." Freddie said.

"How did you know." Sam asked.

"You've talked about that movie a lot lately." Freddie said.

"Yeah, well, there's a new one coming out." Sam said.

"Have fun." Freddie said.

"I will." Sam said.

Sam couldn't watch the movie with Carly since he didn't like the movie and it would have been hella awkward to watch such a movie with Fredward since it was a movie filled with people losing their virginity.

At Sam's house

Sam's mom was still at work. Sam's dad was out of the picture. Sam's cat had just died. She was all alone. So sam quickly made herself a snack and went up to her room. She grabbed the DVD off her shelf. It was a pretty stupid movie but it made me feel better about myself in ways.

After a few moments

"Hey Carly." Freddie said.

"Hey Freddie, so did Sam say bye to you." Carly asked.

"Of course… so I hear Sam saying she's going to watch Cake in America." Freddie said.

"She totally has a crush on that Mason Figgs guy." Freddie said while trying not to roll his eyes.

"Right, Sam can be hard to figure out." Carly said.

"What do you mean?" Freddie asked.

"Well when I finally lost my you know, she started asking me all these questions." Carly said.

Freddie looked a little upset then looked away. He had found himself liking Sam but yet there was a tinge of desire that he wished that he had been that guy.

"Don't get me wrong, my sex life it's pretty private but she figured it out." Carly said.

A part of Freddie wanted to know how Sam figured it out exactly.

"We've been dating for nine months and I was a virgin so It would.." Carly said.

"You know, I'm going to go see what Spencer is doing." Freddie said running away.

At Sam's house:

The door bell rang

"Who could that be?" Sam thought to herself.

She paused the movie.

"Oh hey, Carly. What are you doing here." Sam said confused.

"Right. Right. Came to see you, silly." Carly said sort of goofy like.

"But Carly you hate Cake in America." Sam said confused once again.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." Carly exclaimed.

"How cryptic of Carly." Sam thought.

"You're not making sense, Carls." Sam exclaimed.

Little did Sam know, this wasn't the Carly she knew but only appeared to be.

The next day:

"Hey Sam." Freddie said while looking from the corner of his eye with his other attention on his laptop.

Then Sam (from this universe) looked in from the outside.  
>"What the fuck?" Sam thought.<p>

Sam could only see the back of this girl.

"Huh?" Freddie almost screamed when she saw the two Sam's.

"Woah!" Freddie said.

"Hmm, looks like Melanie is here." Freddie said.

Sam turns around

"That's not my sister." Sam (from the alternate universe) said.

The Sam from outside came in.

"Melanie, are you in some sort of secret relationship with Freddie." Sam (from this universe) said.

Pair of Kings (December 27, 2012):

"I can't believe you have a date with Mikayla." Boomer said astonished.

"I can't believe it either." Brady exclaimed with a smile "But I'm glad it's happening." Brady said.

"Man, what is wrong with that girl!" Boomer exclaimed.

"I know… hey!" Brady exclaimed.

"I didn't mean it like that, it's just surprising." Boomer exclaimed.

Good Luck Charlie (December 28, 2012):

Teddy's voicemails:

"Hey Teddy, It's Spencer I already texted you like 4 hours ago, is everything ok?"

"Hey, it's me Spencer again. I just wanted to say hi."

"Hey, it's me Spencer. Sorry to bother you…"

End of voicemails

Teddy had deleted every voice mail and proceeded to block Spencer's number. She then cried in her pillow. She just kept on hitting ignore to Spencer all day and was glad she finally took action.

"I know I shouldn't be crying but it's just so hard." Teddy thought.

Teddy's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello." Teddy said into the phone.

"Hello Teddy." A familiar voice on the phone said.

"Oh, it's you, Emmett." Teddy said.

"Yes, hello… Teddy." Emmett said.

"I didn't even know you still had my number." Teddy said.

"I could never lose your number, Teddy." Emmett said.

Teddy smiled. He used to be sort of creep and then just annoying but now he was rather endearing.

"So what's up." Teddy asked.

"Not much. Been working, just got off of work." Emmett said.

"I never could keep a job." Teddy said.

"Yeah, I heard from PJ." Emmett said.

"Well, it's my turn to go make dinner, so I have to go now." Teddy said.

"OK, bye Teddy, it was nice talking to you." Emmett said smiling on the other line.

"You too." Teddy said "Bye."

Teddy then ended the call. Teddy had to admit she liked that she still was getting attention from Emmett.

About an hour later

"Take Mallory upstairs for me, ok?." Bob asked PJ.

"Rodger that, Dad." PJ said.

"Teddy already took Charlie." Bob said.

"Can't she walk now?" PJ asked.

"It's still kind of dangerous don't you think and she didn't want to go to sleep." Bob said.

"Good point." PJ said.

Bob then went back into the kitchen.

"Man, I don't want to go to sleep either." Emmett said.

"Man, I just want food." PJ said.

"Dinner's ready." Amy exclaimed.

"I talked to your sister earlier today." Emmett said.

"Emmett, you better watch yourself, ok?" PJ said concerned.

"What do you mean." Emmett said offended.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." PJ exclaimed concerned.

"I'm totally over it." Emmett said.

But when Emmett saw Teddy at the dinner table with a shocked look on her face, he found himself falling even harder then he had before.

"Emmett, I didn't know you were coming over today… well, you do come over a lot though so I guess it's not too surprising." Teddy said.

Ant Farm (December 28, 2011):

"What was that?" Cameron said after he and Lexi rehearsed the kiss scence again.

"What was what?" Lexi asked confused.

"I just don't think you could pull me in closer." Cameron said.

"I think you better go." Lexi said attempting to change the subject.

"Whatever." Cameron said slightly annoyed.

At school:

"Can't wait to see your play." Paisley exclaimed happily.

"It's not my play it's Olive's play, she is the one who wrote it." Cameron said.

Cameron had to take his mind off this. At least, that's what he thought he needed or maybe he just needed to sort his feelings out.

"Was it just because of the play? Did Lexi like me? But then why did she tell me to go." Cameron said.

Not far away:

"I hear Lexi and Cameron are in a play together." Olive said.

"That's old news, Fletcher." Chyna said.

"Man, I'm always the last one to know these things." Cameron said.

"Hello, darling." Agnus said trying to sneak up on Olive.

"Hands off Angus." Olive said.

"Sorry, can't resist." Agnus said.

Olive rolled her eyes.

"My play is great. It takes place in Mideval times…" Olive said trailing off while inserting interesting factoids into her conversation.


	7. Chapter 7

iAlternate Universe…

Author's Notes:

Sorry if the dates are ultra confusing. Soon enough there'll match up. Of course do not own the shows. This chapter references Drake and Josh as well.

Chapter 7:

Megan and Melanie?

Icarly (December 29, 2011):

My brain tried to process what was going on but I just couldn't figure it out. Obviously this was some sort of sick cruel joke or at least some kind of joke. I starred at my sister. I even thought about glaring at her but didn't. This was my sister. She was lying. She had to be.

"Hey, Spencer" I said to my brother.

"Hey" he said as he looked up briefly.

He was drinking coffee and watching celebrities under water.

"Hey, that's the guy from Cake in America." Carly said pointing to the TV referring to Mason Figgs.

"Man, those movies, there so unrealistic." Spencer said.

"Yeah, well, at least it's not The First Kiss." Carly said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well, I'd rather watch The First Kiss." Spencer said.

"I'm not in a secret relationship with Melanie." Freddie said in defense.

"Yes because I'm not Melanie." The Alternate Universe Sam said.

"Look…" Sam said but was interrupted.

Alternate universe held up her phone and showed the video

"Hi I'm Carly." The Alternate Universe Carly said.

"And I'm Sam." The Alternate Universe Sam said.

At this point, it was normal.

"What does that prove?" Sam said while rolling her eyes.

"Watch and see." The Alternate Universe Sam whispered.

"And Carly and I are celebrating our anniversary… 6 months to be exact." The Alternate Universe Carly said.

"What? Carly and I have our becoming friends anniversary (the day we became friends) and that's it." Sam said in bewilderment.

"Watch…" The Alternate Universe Sam whispered again.

Alternate universe Carly and Sam then kissed for all the watchers to see.

"In my world, you are lesbians and Freddie is gay. I'm not sure why." The Alternate Universe Sam said as she put the phone down.

"Huh?" Freddie said.

"It must be some sort of camera trick." Sam said in shock.

"Carly!" Sam yelled.

My best friend was calling for me or so I thought. I went up the elevator and as the alternate universe Carly took the stairs.

"You're my Carly, right?" The Alternate Universe Sam said.

"Yes." The Alternate Universe Carly said while twirling her hair.

And then soon came Carly in the studio.

"Hey you guys." Carly said.

Carly suddenly turned to see the two alternate universe pair but wasn't in shock.

"Oh hey, you must be Megan Parker." Carly said.

The Alternate Universe Carly (TAU Sam) gritted her teeth.

"Seems we have run into a little problem." TAU Sam thought.

The alternate universe Sam and Carly kiss and the other Carly almost drops her juice.

"So you two are a couple?" Carly said.

"They aren't getting this." TAU Carly thought.

"Who is Megan Parker?" Sam said.

"Yes, we are Megan and Melanie." TAU Carly said.

"Oh, knew it." Carly said.

"We just wanted to fuck with you guys." TAU Sam said which was a lie.

"Good one." Carly said.

"Good one." Sam muttered.

But they weren't actually Megan and Melanie but the two figured they could live a lie at least for a while in till they got some more proof but this could possibly take too much time.

"Almost time for the web show." Carly said happily.

"You two can join us for the show, I suppose." Carly said happily.

Ant Farm (December 28, 2011):

Cameron had no idea what was going on. At first he ran down the street which was out of character for me. But then he just walked at a normal pace. Lexi wasn't a zombie or anything. She just was adding more then was in the script. It was nothing. Nothing, to run away from.

Lexi thought acting together with Cameron was both horrible and yet so wonderful.

"I was supposed to be miss popular. That's the way it was going to be. That's the way it was always going to be. I can't like Cameron, he is too short for me…" Lexi thought as she tried to think of something else as she flipped through the channels on the television.

But then Lexi signed. Lexi was not actually so shallow and mean. She just had insecurities and she found herself actually having a thing for Cameron. As soon as Cameron arrived home, he saw his sister, Chyna watching TV. He still had homework to do. A thing which he did not always do and has hardly been good at but he wanted to be able to graduate from high school and stuff.

Cameron quickly grabbed a water bottle and slurped it down like there was no tomorrow. He then went up to his room. Olive, who was also on the couch with Chyna, wasn't paying attention to anything. The show they were watching had no educational value whatsoever but that won't stop her from providing random factoids to Fletcher (also there) and Chyna.

"It's almost dinner time, I'm going home, good bye Olive and Chyna." Fletcher said getting up from the couch.

"Good bye." Olive said.

"Bye Fletcher." Chyna said.

Olive decided to stay with Chyna and eat with her family.

"You always got better food anyways." Olive said.

"I think it was horrible fate or something that brought me and Cameron together and especially for this play. I actually had no idea why they even choose Cameron. Sure, I like him and all but he's not exactly the best actor in the school. That would have been Josh. Josh was 6'5 but was a very good actor. He hardly tried and got several parts in plays. He had such a deep voice and was easy on the eyes but he wasn't Cameron." Lexi thought.

This was so frustrating for Lexi. Lexi finally got a call at half past 10. It was Paisley. The Ants (Olive, Fletcher and Chyna) were in bed by 9pm. In contrast, Angus was eating potato ships and watching Television.

"I have no idea what that means but it is so funny." Angus said after a laugh.

Pair of Kings (December 27, 2011):

Mikayla looked around her closet for something to wear. She couldn't believe she was going on a date with Brady. Mikayla wasn't the girl who owned a lot of clothes and that wasn't about to change but she finally decided on an orange silky dress. It's a strange thing when you don't like somebody, you never consider them as good looking but when you actually like somebody, you can like there personality but also like there looks. Even when you previously never thought that.

What was it anyways that made it so? Was it all just science and hormones or something else. Meanwhile Brady was eating cheese crackers and drinking root beer while watching bad reality TV with Boomer.

"This shit is so stupid." Brady said laughing.

"But it's funny." Boomer said.

"Didn't those two break up?" Brady asked.

"They got back together, first episode of the season." Boomer said.

"So what do you have planned for a date with Mikayla anyways?" Boomer asked.

"A romantic candle lit dinner of course." Brady said slyly.

"Where?" Boomer asked curiously.

"Right here. Down stairs to be exact." Brady said.

"Smooth." Boomer said simply.

And then there was Lanny… Meanwhile…

"Those stupid stupid kings." Lanny said.

"You have to find a way to get rid of them for good." Yamakoshi said.

Good Luck Charlie (December 29, 2011):

Teddy was coming down with a cold. She was sneezing like crazy.

"A temperature of 110." Amy said "Holy moly."

"You are staying home from school young lady. I'll come and fix you some chicken soup on my lunch break. I'll bring the mini fridge from the garage and fill it with juice." Amy said.

"Thanks mom." Teddy said.

Amy exited the room.

Teddy was truly sick. She was now coughing.

"I hate being sick." Teddy thought.

The mini fridge was from Bob's college days when he lived in a dorm. PJ and Gabe often spilled stuff so they weren't allowed to have it in her room and she didn't want them sneaking into Teddy's room so she just used it when the kids were sick.


	8. Chapter 8

iAlternate Universe…

Chapter 8

For fictional purposes, different places have kids attend school during different days and off of school different days.

I do not own any of these shows of course.

Icarly (December 29, 2011):

"Hi I'm Carly." Carly said in her usual manner.

"And I'm Sam." Sam said in her usual manner as well.

"And this is icarly." Carly said happily.

"It's after Christmas." Carly said.

"But New Years is just right around the corner." Sam said.

"And do we have an exciting show for you today." Carly said.

Sam pushes the applause button on her remote.

"As you all may know, Sam almost failed her math class." Carly said.

"Math does not agree with me." Sam said while nodding slightly.

"So we got Freddie and Gibby to tutor her." Carly said.

This reminded Sam of the study breaks where Freddie and Sam would make out.

"Well, I got a C." Sam said proudly.

"Hooray." Carly said.

"Out of all our videos, a few really stood out to us." Sam said.

"None of them were totally like anything we experienced." Carly said.

"But it was semi-exciting going through your entries." Sam said.

"See, she said semi." Carly said with a giggle.

Awhile later

"And we're clear." Freddie said from behind the camera.

"Great show." Freddie said.

Ant Farm: (December 29, 2011)

"It's almost New Years." The TV said.

"I know right." Chyna thought.

"Christmas seemed like it was yesterday." Fletcher said.

"True." Chyna said.

"Well, it was only a couple of days ago." Olive said.

"A nice factoid about Christmas is that there doesn't seem to be many songs about New Years but there are lots of songs about Christmas." Olive stated simply.

"That gives me an idea." Chyna said.

Fletcher looked somewhat clueless.

"You're going to write a song about New Years?" Olive asked.

"Exactly." Chyna said.

Chyna grabbed her Ant Pad from underneath the cushion.

"A good place to keep it while watching television. That is when the junk that Cameron put underneath the cushions was taken out." Chyna said.

"So…. Is it a love song?" Fletcher asked curiously.

"I don't know yet, I just have to start thinking, writing and let my ideas flow." Chyna said.

Outside Cameron was helping his Dad somewhat and Lexi approached him.

"What do you want?" Cameron said somewhat irritated.

"I have been thinking and I'm sorry I'm not so nice to you, truth is you're a very sweet boy." Lexi said.

"Thanks." Cameron said.

"So wanna finish practicing." Lexi asked.

"Sure." Cameron said with a slight smile.

We rehearsed the play twice and each time skipped the kissing scene.

"Good bye." Cameron said.

"Good bye." Lexi said.

"This play is going to be okay, I guess." Cameron thought.

Later that night

Lexi's dream:

"Hello Cameron." Lexi said.

"Are you ready Lexi?" Cameron asked.

"Ready for what?" Lexi asked while confused.

"The play." Cameron exclaimed simply.

"But the play isn't till January." Lexi said.

"No, it's right now." Cameron said.

Suddenly we were in the auditorium.

"How did I get here?" Lexi thought while looking around.

"What the…" Lexi said.

Lexi soon found herself on the stage and when they got to the kissing scene, Cameron grabbed Lexi with slight force and kissed her for about five seconds then pulled away. After the play Cameron then declared what he claimed to be his undying love for Lexi. Lexi was shocked.

Lexi then woke up. She couldn't believe she had a dream about Cameron like that. Then again… The next morning, it was time for her and Paisley to go shopping. It was to be Lexi's 50th time driving to a place. She still drove Paisley around for Paisley failed her test.

"Good morning Lexi." Paisley said when she opened the door to see Lexi standing there.

"Good morning Paisley." Lexi said excited.

"It's such a beautiful day." Paisley exclaimed.

"I guess." Lexi said while taking a second to look around.

"So where are we going first?" Paisley asked as they got into Lexi's car.

"The Mall? Kacys? Sweet Factory of Jackets?" Paisley said.

"The Mall." Lexi exclaimed.

"It's the best out of all three because it has the most stuff." Paisley said excited.

"I'm buying everything I want." Lexi exclaimed simply.

"Hopefully, this will take my mind off the whole Cameron thing." Lexi thought.

"But I don't have any money." Paisley exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it." Lexi exclaimed.

"Yeah, thanks Lexi!" Paisley said.

The next day when Cameron woke up, his first thoughts were of Lexi. That was different. It was strange feeling. It was still a very new feeling. A part of Cameron did indeed want to ask Lexi out. There was only a week left till the play and then they had to go back to school.

Pair of Kings (December 27, 2011)

It was almost 11pm. The brothers had watched three long hours of reality TV.

"Time for bed." Brady thought.

Mason wasn't liking the idea that Brady and Mikayla were going out, well he would be able to keep a close eye on them. Mason didn't hate Brady and thought he was a good king, although definitely could use improvement but just didn't like the idea of the whole thing. Mikayla told her friend from back home about her date with Brady.

"It's about time." She exclaimed over the phone.

Mikayla hung up her purple touch screen phone. Just a couple rooms down from the left was Brady and Boomer's room.

Good Luck Charlie (December 29, 2011)

"Got your assignments here, Teddy." Ivy said as she handed them to Teddy.

"Thanks Ivy." Teddy said.

"I say no homework when you're sick." Ivy said with a raised eyebrow.

"I am getting better." Teddy said.

"Well, bye." Ivy quickly said.

"Bye." Teddy said.

Teddy took a look at her assignments. There was Math.

"Hmm, I know what the answer to problem number one is." Teddy instantly thought.

Then there was history.

"In 1887…" Teddy read in her head.

And then there was her homework for her elective class Art. A free draw or something to be painted of something involving the outdoors.

"I can't wait to hit the beach with Ivy when I'm well." Teddy thought before she fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

iAlternate Universe…

I do not own any of these shows.

Chapter 9

And So It's You?

Icarly (December 29, 2011)

The icarlys had spaghetti tacos for dinner. Carly heated the tacos up. Freddie filled the tacos and Sam got tortillas out. Then Sam pigged out on chips, fat cakes and the last slice of pie. Carly had always wondered where she put it.

Sam never got fat. Sam had always slept over at Carly's. Carly never slept over at Sam's house. That was just the way things were. Sam was at times embarrassed of her house.

Carly had the coolest stuff, the coolest room and the icarly studio was here. Sam never cleaned her room. But she was obsessive about her teeth. She brushed her teeth like four times a day. Sam had gradually become more girly over the years as well. Sam's teeth were strong, the enamel never wore off.

It was night. They were hanging out with the icarly studio. There was Carly and Sam. Carly and Sam sat in the bean bag chairs. Carly painted her nails.

She painted each of her nails perfectly and all in one color. Carly never had cavities and the OCD came quiet naturally. Carly was never one to do crazy designs on her nails. There was a loud noise coming from the outside.

"People can be so inconsiderate." Sam said with a berp.

Carly wasn't impressed.

"Excuse me." Sam said.

"So should we play a game or something?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's kind of late to play violin hero, we wouldn't want to wake Spencer up or anything." Carly said.

"True but the noise outside might wake him up." Sam said.

"But Sam." Carly said.

"Who would have the balls to make noise anyway? Lewbert is going to bitch any minute now if he hasn't already." Sam said.

"I'm not sure." Carly said.

"What is the bat for anyway?" Carly asked.

"Smashing watermelons tomorrow." Sam said.

Carly let out a little giggle.

"Let's watch TV." Sam said.

"Good idea." Carly exclaimed.

Carly grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

"You always lie." Charlotte (on the TV) said.

"I do not, Charlotte". Becky (on the TV) said.

"Come off it, even Carly lies." Charlotte (on the TV said).

"Look, Carly, there is somebody named Carly on this show too." Sam said.

"What show is this?" Carly asked.

"LA Area Code." Sam said.

Hours later

It was midnight.

Carly and Sam walked down the hall way and heard Spencer quietly snoring. They each made there way to Carly's room. When they got there, Sam plopped herself on Carly's bed.

"I call dibs on the right side." Sam said.

Sam then thought back earlier about the lesbian thing and felt uneasy. It's not like any of them were anti gay or anything but this was too different, at least, for her.

"You know, maybe I should sleep on the couch instead." Sam said.

"Well, at least, you won't steal the covers away from me again." Carly said.

The next day, Freddie entered the room to see his two friends on the couch.

"Hi, Freddie." Carly said.

"What up, Freddie." Sam said.

"I thought we could hit the groovy smoothie today." Freddie said.

"I am up for it." Carly said.

"Me too, let's go." Sam said.

So they head down the stairs. They then moments later encounter a usual screaming Lewbert in the lobby and who they thought was Chuck.

"Hmm, I thought Chuck moved away." Freddie thought.

They managed to get past the doorman this time without him looking at them or screaming directly at them or about them.

"There is that hot girl." Freddie gushed motioning to the girl ordering her smoothie when they had sat down already at there usual table.

Sam felt a huge surge of jealousy.

"I'm going to go make my move." Freddie said while getting up.

By the time he had made his way over to Leslie, Sam's jealousy had deepened.

"They would make such a cute couple." Carly said

"Freddie, I want you back." Sam thought.

Good Luck Charlie (December 30, 2011)

"First day off from school, so that means, beach." Teddy said awakening fresh for the day.

"I'm excited!" Teddy thought.

"I'm tired; I am going back to bed." Emmett thought as he bit into his toast at his house.

Pair of Kings (December 28, 2011)

"Hello, King Brady." Mikayla said.

"Good evening Mikayla." Brady exclaimed.

"You clean up nicely." Mikayla said.

"As do you." Brady said.

"There is your table." Boomer said pointing to the table almost dab in the center of the living quarters.

"Thank you." Brady said.

"Cool." Mikayla said.

But it wasn't a surprise. That table had been there for the past two hours. The dinner was Spaghetti and Meatballs and Brady and Mikayla sat in silence, eating.

"That was an amazing meal." Mikayla said after she was finished.

"I know." Brady said quiet calmly.

"Well, on the desert menu we have chocolate pie or chocolate pie." Boomer said when he arrived at the table again.

"I think we'll have the chocolate pie then." Brady said.

"Good choice." Boomer said happily.

"So, you're my girlfriend now." Brady said.

"Looks like it." Mikayla said.

"Cool." Brady said while trying to be suave about it.

Seconds later, Boomer came back to their table.

"Alright, here is the chocolate pie." Boomer said.

After the pie was finished…

"I had a great time." Mikayla said.

"I did too." Brady said.

Boomer came to the table to blow the candles out on the dinner table.

"It was interesting." Mikayla said.

"I think so too." Brady said.

Ant Farm (December 31, 2011)

The play was coming.

"What do you want to do? I'm done with the homework now." Chyna said in a text to Olive.

"Let's go ice skating." Olive replied back.

"OK." Chyna said.

"I'll take the subway there." Olive said.

At the ice skating rink…

"One pair of shoes, size 6." Chyna said.

"And one pair of shoes, size 7." Olive said.

"Here you go." The man behind the counter said.

The music was playing. The place was busy and there were disco lights.


	10. Chapter 10

iAlternate Universe…

I do not own any of these shows.

Chapter 10

The Day Before

Icarly

December 30, 2011

It was nearing New Years and all three of the gang had nobody yet to kiss. Leslie told Freddie to get lost.

"She sure is missing out" Sam thought.

"So what happened?" Carly asked.

"She said no." Freddie said.

"That's too bad." Carly said.

Freddie looked a little sad but then acted like it never happened.

I remained quiet. It was selfish to think but I was glad she said no. What, can I say, it's a normal emotion, or is it?

"Well, I have nobody to go to the New Years dance with me either" Freddie said.

"The dance was January 10, 2012. How I detested watching people dance oh so romantically. It made me want to puke. It made me empty. I wanted somebody. I wanted Freddie. Back." Sam thought.

"It's okay, Freddie, you know, girls would me lucky enough to go out with you." Sam said.

"Thanks Sam." Freddie replied with a sort of half smile.

That hadn't even fazed Freddie who was long used to Sam being nice to him.

Freddie turned around and I just had to let my feelings be known.

"I never stopped loving you." Sam thought.

Freddie had left.

"I try but I can't. We should have never broken up or at least I didn't want to ever break up." Sam thought again. But you probably like Carly and all anyways. So it's a waste."

For Freddie, that was just a momentary relapse. Sam couldn't take it.

"I'm going to go tell Freddie how much I still care about him." Sam said quickly as she turned to Carly.

"OK." Carly said a bit confused as she watched Sam run out the door.

"Wait, Freddie." Sam said running after Freddie.

"I never stopped loving you." Sam said.

"Huh?" Freddie said turning around.

"We should of never broken up or at least I never fully wanted to break up with you." Sam said.

"Oh Sam." Freddie said with a smile.

"I love you Freddie Benson." Sam said with a smile.

"I love you too Sam Puckett." Freddie said.

The two embraced and kissed passionately on the lips.

The next day

"Whoa, so you guys are back together." Carly said.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sam asked.

"Long enough for you to kiss for like 15 seconds." Carly said.

"We must of really been in the moment." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam giggled.

"You guys make such a good pair." Carly said.

"Well, I've been expecting you too. Rehearsal is about to begin." Carly said.

After rehearsal

"I could really go for a smoothie at the Groovy Smoothie." Freddie said.

"Good idea". Sam said.

"Now I am the only one who doesn't have anybody to kiss." Carly thought.

"You two go without me, I wouldn't want to be the third wheel all the time." Carly said.

"I'm OK with it, if Sam is OK with it." Freddie said.

"Sure." Sam said happily.

"Well, off we go then." Freddie said.

Spencer then entered shortly after.

"Saw Sam and Freddie in the hallway. They said they were off to the Groovy Smoothie." Spencer said.

"Yup, they are back together." Carly said.

"Hate to say but they made a cute couple. Glad there back together." Spencer said.

Gibby entered.

Good Luck Charlie

December 31, 2011

Back from the beach and at the boring house. W couldn't afford a hotel. I creamed a bagel. It was noon. I had hardly ever slept in this late.

"Hello Teddy." Amy said.

"Hello Mom." I said.

Mom had got home late from the hospital last night.

"So did you have a good time yesterday?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I sure did." Teddy said.

"I am going to go finish my homework." Teddy said after awhile.

"Gabe do you know what this means?" PJ said to Gabe pointing at a math problem.

"I sure live for these days when older siblings ask me about their homework." Gabe said rolling his eyes.

"I have no idea." Gabe said.

"I guess I'll go ask Teddy." PJ said.

"You can ask me." Amy said.

"OK, Mom, what does this mean?" PJ asked pointing to the problem.

"Umm…" Amy said.

"Go ask your father." Amy said in defeat.

"You might have better luck with Teddy." Gabe said.

"Where is Teddy anyways?" PJ asked.

"In her room." Gabe said.

"Hey, Teddy do you know this problem." PJ asked.

"What did I say about coming into my room without knocking?" Teddy asked.

"OK…" PJ said slightly confused.

"Whatever, what do you want?" Teddy asked.

Ant Farm

January 1, 2012

"I have a girlfriend." Cameron said.

"Who?" Chyna asked.

"Lexi Reed." Cameron said happily.

"The Lexi Reed who calls you shrimp all the time." Chyna said with a raised eyebrow.

"That's the one. " Cameron said.

"What happened to Vanessa?" Olive asked.

"Oh, she's been dating Brad for the past 3 months." Cameron said.

"Senior Brad?" Olive asked.

"That's the one. " Cameron replied simply.

"How did… that happen." Olive asked.

"Well…" Cameron said.

*flashback*

Cameron and Olive has been practicing for the play again and this time got to the kiss scene.

"This might seem kind of strange for the girl to ask the guy but would you go out with me." Lexi said.

"Excuse me?" Cameron said.

"I want to go out with you. I have for awhile now." Lexi said.

"Yes." Cameron said.

Cameron had been hoping for this moment even before he has met Vanessa but then had given up on it till the play.

"Is it true your dating?"

The people at school would say and they would say "Yes."

Now, It wasn't even work anymore. The two would go on to kiss everyday for years to come.

"Bye sweetie." Lexi said.

"Bye honey." Cameron said.

They were such a happy couple. The two had been in the honey moon phase for weeks in till they got into an argument.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any of these shows.

Chapter 11

Learned Something New

Icarly

December 31, 2011

"Hello Carls." Sam said as she flung the door open.

"Hello Sam." Carly said as she handed a sandwich to Sam.

"I am almost done with the sculpture." Spencer said.

"It's a dachshund. Apparently Socko is really into them." Spencer said.

"Those are wiener dogs right." Sam asked.

"Right." Spencer said.

Later on:

I was surrounded. They wanted to grab me. I bite her hand. I didn't want to. She was Melanie. But there was that worm hole like portal and I was beginning to think this whole story wasn't bullshit.

They showed us each moment like it was some memory of the past or future except this was no time machine. It was showing us different worlds and it included things in which we would never do.

"Hello Sam." Freddie (a much older looking one at that) said.

"Hello Freddie." Sam said.

"Hey baby." Freddie said.

"Hey there tiger." Spencer said.

There was a situation I had never wanted to happen even though it did happen once. This time it was unraveling in a way that never happened. I wanted to punch Freddie. I was so jealous but then remembered I actually did have him.

"Hello baby." Carly said.

Baby. What an over used word. That was what I had used to call him. Along with other things. Damn it, Freddie. I gritted my teeth. I tried to yell at them but they couldn't hear me.

"Hello Carly." Freddie said with a cheesy grin.

"Groovy Smoothie?" Carly said in a flirty manner.

"You know it." Freddie said trying to look cool.

We could see it but we couldn't interact with it. The pain and tears flew when I had discovered a sight I never wanted to see. The real Carly would never do such a thing. But the words "I like to fuck Freddie" filled a few pages of her notebook like as if they were just words of the English language carrying no meaningful weight. But it was only true I guess.

The real Carly and Freddie never did such a thing. It was only intense making out. And even that was hard to deal with. The prospect of them having sex was out of the question.

The next sight was even harder to swallow and it was because it involved me.

"I love you Carly." Sam said.

"I love you Sam." Carly said.

"How long are you two going to make out?" Freddie said after a couple seconds of them making out.

"A thousand minutes." Carly whispers.

"A thousand and one minutes." Sam whispers.

Freddie rolled his eyes.

Sure, I loved Carly but not like that. I always held those special feelings for Freddie. Carly and me making out. Only, it wasn't really us, it was our other selves. Still, it was a weird sight.

Soon enough it was all over and they were nowhere to be found.

"What a dork." Sam thought.

"Glad Sam isn't around." Freddie said.

"You owe her money, right?" Carly said.

"Benson!" Sam said as she flung the door over with anger in her voice.

"Benson!" Sam said as she chased Freddie around the room.

It was all over so fast and Freddie and Sam were in an argument.

"I'm tired of you pushing me around. I am not scared of you, Puckett." Freddie said.

Sam was really angry now.

"Oh yeah, shit head?" Sam said.

"You think you're the shit because you think you can push me around." Freddie said.

"You look so sexy right now." Sam said while suddenly changing her angry tone of voice.

"Huh?" Freddie said confused.

"I said you look so sexy right now." Sam said looking into his eyes.

"I don't…" Freddie said.

"Come on, Benson, I am not really so mean, I just got a big crush on you." Sam said interrupting Freddie.

"Look, I know you guys fight a lot but I'm trying to plan a web show here, sheesh." Carly said.

"OK." Freddie said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

The next day:

We were quiet. It was like nothing had happened. Nobody had mentioned anything and there was no sight of our other selves. Freddie walked in like normal. Trying to keep his cool.

"Hello honey." Sam said.

"Hello sweetie pie." Freddie said.

Freddie came to hug me suddenly and gave me a quick peck on the lips in front of Carly. Carly just sort of looked the other way.

"Apparently my cousin from San Francisco is coming to meet us." Freddie said.

"Which one?" Carly said.

"Fletcher Quimby." Freddie said.

"What kind of name is Quimby?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, anyways, it's my mother's brother's kid and apparently he's bringing two girls along with him." Freddie said.

"You mean there are going to be more girls around here?" Sam said.

"Wow." Carly said.

"Yeah, so many girls." Freddie said with a slight sye.

"They are only 12." Freddie said.

"Too bad. Could of fell in love with your cousin." Carly said.

"If he wasn't 12…" Freddie said.

"Right, that would be so gross." Carly said.

"And illegal." Sam said.

"Hey, wait a second, isn't that the kid who sent in the video." Carly asked.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Carly asked.

"I was so tired, I was hardly paying attention." Freddie said.

January 2, 2012:

"There going to be here in 2 hours. " Freddie said.

"Where is the reunion?" Carly asked.

"That fancy restaurant me and Sam went to on our 1st date." Freddie said.

"Aww, you still remember, baby." Sam said smiling.

Ant Farm

January 2, 2012:

"I am taking you a fancy dinner." Cameron said.

"Oh, hmm…" Lexi said.

"It's not going to be much since I'm not rich like you are." Cameron said.

"I'm not rich…" Lexi said trying to be modest.

"Please, you're house is like 50 stories." Cameron said.

"It's four." Lexi said.

"Exactly." Cameron said.

"Oh Cameron, can't wait." Lexi said.

"Me neither, babe." Cameron said.

"So we're going to meet the icarly crew." Olive asked.

"Well, yeah, if you guys want to come. I think it would be good if I have someone my own age to be around while my Dad comes to visit his sister." Freddie said.

"They haven't seen each other for years and want to do some sort of family reunion." Fletcher said.

"Wouldn't we be intruding then." Olive asked.

"Nope, especially you Chyna." Fletcher said.

"Right…" Chyna said.

Olive rolled her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own any of these shows.

iAlternate Universe…

Chapter 12

And So We Meet

Icarly

December 31, 2011

*flashback*

Before New Years had approached. It was about 9:30pm and Carly, Sam and Freddie gathered in the icarly studio to watch a movie.

"How about the Great Approach." Carly says.

"Sure." Sam and Freddie say in unison.

"You too sure do that a lot now." Carly says.

It was all quietness, well some talking and a little laughter intill…

The movie sex scene was to be expected but caught Sam and Freddie off guard. It was strange watching such things now. That's how Sam and Freddie saw it. The two looked at each other for a moment and then looked away. Sam and Freddie didn't say anything.

After the movie, we watched Curly Cow. Good old Curly Cow. As much as was Sam and Freddie were indeed interested in sex, they hadn't talked about it and most certainly had never had it. It was nothing for Carly, as she had done it at least with one person but Sam was glad that this show would have no awkward moments for herself.

And before we knew it….

New Years.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

We were at home.

"Happy New Years!" Carly said.

"Happy New Years." Sam and Freddie say in unison.

Sam and Freddie kiss.

There were fireworks that could be seen from our apartment window but we hadn't noticed.

"Just as good as I remember." Sam said.

"Totally." Freddie said.

"It's getting late." Carly said.

"Yeah I will be going now, bye." Freddie said.

But Sam still pulled Freddie in for one more kiss.

"So have your lips been warned out yet?" Carly asked after the kiss.

"Haha, very funny." Sam said.

"Never." Freddie said.

"So do you like wonder, if I may ask, who he thinks is the better kisser." Carly asked after Freddie left.

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"You know… he has kissed both of us." Carly said slyly.

"I try to forget that, no offense." Sam said trying not to look at Carly.

"I know, nobody wants to imagine the fact that there boyfriend has kissed there best friend, right?" Carly said.

"I just… don't really want to talk about it." Sam said while still not looking at Carly.

"Well, we both tried to kiss Shane before so it's sort of similar." Carly said.

It's not similar, Sam thought.

*end flash back*

January 3, 2012

"So you must be Fletcher?" Carly asked after Freddie had looked through the peephole and opened the door.

"Yes." Fletcher simply replied.

"Well, I'm Carly." Carly said happily.

"And I'm Sam." Sam said nonchalantly.

Freddie says "Hi I am Freddie" in Spanish and Olive replies "I am Olive".

"Oh goody." Carly said.

"Well, we know who you are, I'm Chyna and this is Olive." Chyna said happily ignoring the fact that Olive's name was already said.

"So San Francisco is it?" Carly asks.

"Yeah, born and raised." Fletcher says.

"How about we all go to the Groovy Smoothie? It's not exactly a tourist attraction but it's our favorite then we can go to the Seattle needle." Carly asks.

"Cool." Sam said but was totally bored and didn't want to hang out with a bunch of young kids.

"Maybe we could be on icarly." Chyna says.

"More people?" Sam thought.

"I really liked your submission. It really captured longing." Carly said.

"Yeah." Freddie said.

"Thanks." Fletcher said.

"Not happy about that." Chyna said.

"Sickens me." Olive simply replied.

"So you two are back together?" Fletcher asks when he sees Freddie and Sam hold hands.

"Yes but how did you know.." Freddie asks.

"Just a hunch." Fletcher says.

"I don't need a guy." Olive says.

"Well, I'm only 12 so who knows." Chyna says happily.

Ant Farm

January 3, 2012

Meanwhile while Cameron's sister and her friends were visiting the kids called the icarly crew, Cameron was at home. Visiting Seattle seemed liked fun but there's no way Cameron and his father could afford plane tickets. Since Cameron had no car and learned nothing from driver's education, he had to be the drivee in this relationship. Not that there was actually such a word, but you get the point?

"Hello honey." Cameron said after he had opened the door to see Lexi.

"Hello baby." Lexi says.

"How about the movies about dinner?" Cameron said.

"We could watch anything you want." Lexi said.

"We could watch those kind of movies that every other couple sees but who are we kidding?" Lexi says.

"You're right." Cameron says.

"How about Age of the Ice, if that's ok with you?" Lexi says.

"OK, Age of the Ice it is." Cameron says.

Once we got to the theater, Lexi's heart had stopped racing so fast. We had one pop corn but two drinks between us. It was kind of nerve racking even if this wasn't the first time we had been dating. Our hands were so sweaty. Lexi thought maybe 20 minutes had gone by but then again, she wasn't really sure.

Cameron placed his hand on Lexi's hand. They then held hands for some time and after awhile Cameron gave Lexi a gentle nudge and Lexi proceeded to put Cameron's arm around her. Cameron even did that whole cliché yawn thing. Once the movie ended and the credits rolled, we still sat there. We were two people who always stayed for the credits.

One of the best parts of the credits was finding out all the songs. Lexi knew the majority of the songs but there were a few new ones that were new and weren't shown in the previews of the movie. Lexi just gave Cameron a kiss on the cheek once the theater lights had been turned back on and the screen had went blank again. Like two well-behaving individuals, Cameron and Lexi threw their trash away but left some of the pop corn that Lexi had dropped on the floor earlier, about mid-way through the movie after they had stepped out of the theater.

"It was a good movie." Lexi said.

"It sure was." Cameron said.

It was about 8:00 when Lexi and Cameron came out of the theater. The streets outside were half empty. Several places were already closed. There was a trolley going up the street. Then there was another trolley going down the street. You could hear the ringing of the trolley bells.

The trolley had stopped at least two places and then went on its merry way. Icez Creamz, one of the best Ice Cream places was closed. The movie theater was not far from the San Fransisco bakery factories. The weather was cold and Cameron's house was a good 10 miles away.

At first all was quiet like the ride there (to the movie theater) but then the conversation started to pick up.

"So you have a favorite color?" Lexi asked.

"Green." Cameron said.

"I like all the colors. Like a rainbow." Lexi said.

"That's nice." Cameron said.

Cameron just thought it was exciting enough to have finally got a girlfriend again. When he had Vanessa, he was really amazed by the whole prospect but not as amazed as his Dad was.

*flashback*

"My son has a girlfriend."

*end flashback*

When they had arrived at the final stop sign before Cameron's house…. Cameron could see Angus going inside his house. Cameron thought that it must of annoyed Olive all the more that Angus lived not too far away from her.

"I had a great time." Lexi said.

"Me too." Cameron said.

Good Luck Charlie

January 2, 2012

"Spencer and I had broken up but everything was going to be ok and things got even more complicated when Emmett had come over the next day. I had just finished watching icarly when PJ and Emmett came inside the house…" Teddy writes in her diary.

"Hello Teddy." Emmett says as he sees Teddy from across the kitchen.

"Hello Emmett." Teddy says.

Things still were weird at times between us. I wasn't too sure what it was about Emmett. He wasn't my usual type and he used to not be at all my type. It was painful but as I watched Emmett and PJ about to leave for the park to go do some sort of nerdy thing…

"You'll definitely find somebody else Teddy." Emmett said.

"Thanks Emmett." Teddy said.

"But I think I've found someone else already." Teddy said.

"Oh, that's nice." Emmett said calmly.

"You…" Teddy said.

"Oh Teddy, I couldn't just wait around for you." Emmett said in defense.

"To be fair, you have for years and years." Teddy said.

"But that's all in the past." Emmett said as he turned to walk away leaving a very confused PJ.


	13. Chapter 13

iAlternate Universe...

Chapter 13(story preview) (something different)

Finding Out

We all went to the Groovy Smoothie. We all had banana berry smoothies.  
>Chyna was checking her phone. She called it her "Ant Phone" but it clearly had nothing to do with the insect. Of course, we also knew that the three kids were in a thing called The Ant Program at school. I had never heard of such a so long ago, we were there ages...<p>

After awhile, she put the phone down. She looked nervous. She was still uncomfortable with the fact that Fletcher was "obsessed" with her and who could blame her. However, the Fletcher kid wasn't too crazy. Olive just kept going on periodically with randoa factoids about Seattle.

The the conversation had finally changed...

"I wish I had a date to the New Years dance." Olive said.

Fletcher and Chyna gave Olive a strange look. It was a very strange thing for Olive to say. She never seemed interested in boys besides the ones on the silver screen and she never went on about how she wanted to date. Now, Chyna on the other hand would and Olive would tell her that the whole dating thing was silly to her and how women wouldn't need men if they didn't need to reproduce. Of course, there is the whole artifical insemination thing though...

Sam's hand grabbed Freddie's from underneath the table.

"So you two are back together." Fletcher finally said looking in Sam and Freddie's direction.

"How did you know?" Sam asked.

"Just a hunch." Fletcher said.

"So are any of you dating?" Sam asked.

"No." Chyna and Olive said.

"Yes." Fletcher said.

Chyna and Olive turned to Fletcher and gave him a look.

"Not really... no." Fletcher exclaimed.


	14. Chapter 14

iAlternate Universe...  
>I don't own any of these shows.<p>

Chapter 13  
>Finding Out Nothing Really<br>We all went to the Groovy Smoothie. We all had banana berry smoothies.  
>Chyna was checking her phone. She called it her "Ant Phone" but it clearly had nothing to do with the insect. Of course, we also knew that the three kids were in a thing called The Ant Program at school. I had never heard of such a so long ago, we were there ages...<br>After awhile, she put the phone down. She looked nervous. She was still uncomfortable with the fact that Fletcher was "obsessed" with her and who could blame her. However, the Fletcher kid wasn't too crazy. Olive just kept going on periodically with randoa factoids about Seattle.  
>The the conversation had finally changed...<br>"I wish I had a date to the New Years dance." Olive said.  
>Fletcher and Chyna gave Olive a strange look. It was a very strange thing for Olive to say. She never seemed interested in boys besides the ones on the silver screen and she never went on about how she wanted to date. Now, Chyna on the other hand would and Olive would tell her that the whole dating thing was silly to her and how women wouldn't need men if they didn't need to reproduce. Of course, there is the whole artifical insemination thing though...<br>Sam's hand grabbed Freddie's from underneath the table.  
>"So you two are back together." Fletcher finally said looking in Sam and Freddie's direction.<br>"How did you know?" Sam asked.  
>"Just a hunch." Freddie said.<br>"So are any of you dating?" Sam asked.  
>"No." Chyna and Olive said.<br>"Yes." Fletcher said.  
>Chyna and Olive turned to Fletcher and gave him a look.<br>"Not really... no." Fletcher exclaimed.  
>The they both discussed of what a great holiday New Years was.<br>"And the world didn't end." Chyna said.  
>"Oh totally." Carly said.<br>It wasn't usually a word Carly used but she always seemed to use strange words with such myths, as Sam would call them.  
>"I'm done with my smoothie." Sam said.<br>This was to be expected of Sam. She was a fast drinker even when she did talk. T-Bo came around and instead of offering us something on a stick like she used to...  
>"How about free refills on the house." T-Bo said.<br>"Seriously?" Freddie asked  
>"Sure. Any friend of Freddie's is a friend of mine." T-Bo said.<br>"He lives with the Bensons. It's a long story." Sam said.  
>"Right, I heard about that." Fletcher said.<br>In no times, we had our free refills.  
>"I have to pee now." Sam said.<br>"Oh Sam." Carly exclaimed with a sye.  
>"Sorry guys." Sam said.<br>When Sam had returned...  
>"You know what would go good with these smoothies?" Sam asked.<br>"More fruit?"  
>"Nope. A sandwhich. A ham sandwhich."<br>"That's Sam for you."  
>"That's my favorite too." Olive exclaimed surprised.<br>"My kind of person." Sam said.  
>Awhile later<br>"That Olive kid is pretty cool for a 12 year old." Sam said.  
>"Oh Sam." Carly said.<br>The next day  
>"Let's go the park and eat lunch. It's a nice day out." Sam said.<br>"Ok." Freddie said.  
>"You two kids have fun but not too much fun." Carly said with a giggle.<br>"Ok." they said confused.  
>Out In the hall<br>"What do you think she meant by that?" Sam asked.  
>"I don't know...too much making out." Freddie said.<br>"Right, then we would lose track of time." Sam said.  
>"Not in less, you want to lose track of time." Freddie said.<br>"Oh Freddie." Sam said.  
>At the park<br>"How about we go to sandwhich way." Sam said.  
>"Ok." Freddie said.<br>"T-Bo could never make sandwhiches like Sandwhich Way." Sam said.  
>So they crossed the street to go to Sandwhcih way and then went to a park and ate. After they were done eating...<br>"It looks like its going to rain." Freddie said.  
>"Well, it's about time, we head back anyways." Sam said.<br>But then a gust of light appeared and a portal and out came our alternate universe selfs.  
>"Not this shit again." Sam said.<br>"Huh?" Freddie asked.  
>"Let's go before they see us." Sam whispered.<br>We raced towards Freddie's car but they spotted us.  
>"You guys, wait! The kings need you." they said.<br>"Kings?" Sam thought.  
>They still ran but Freddie wasn't all to sure what he was running from. Freddie also wondered what Sam meant by "Not this shit again."<br>They tracked us down.  
>"the kings need your help. We were having sex and..."<br>"Babe, I don't think they have..."  
>"Sorry."<br>They both blushed.  
>So I get to lose my virginity to Sam Puckett. That sounded awesome.<br>So I get to lose my virginity to Freddie Benson. That sounded terrifying.  
>"Lanny and Chuck's cousins, Brady and Boomer."<br>"The Kings of Kingkow."  
>"Yes." Good Luck Charlie<br>Now at the frozen yogurt shop.  
>"ill have a peach cream yogurt." Teddy said.<br>"Coming right up" the lady from the counter.  
>But little did they know, they were about to meet somebody...<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Almost Goodbye  
>IcarlyPair of Kings

"Time to wake up." Carly thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

The alarm beeping as usual at 7pm on the weekends when Sam wasn't messing around with the alarm clock. So naturally, things were different for Sam.

"That's right, I broke the alarm." Sam thought to herself as she opened her eyes.

The alarm only beeped rarely, Sam set it up for the appropriate time on the weekdays when Carly wasn't around. But there were times in the past, when she would just hit the stupid thing with a hammer. Sam must of destroyed at least ten alarm clocks. And sometimes it was just because her mom was trying on bikinis. It was noon now on a Saturday.

And Sam had suddenly remembered that today was Wendy's birthday. First Sam eats breakfast. Today's breakfast is an egg and ham muffin. Then she brushes her teeth shortly afterward. She thinks back to the old days when she used to take two pieces of hair and put them at the back.

I eat breakfast and then brush my teeth. Tie strands in my hair again like I used too but put on a flowery dress. I sit there in the middle of the room before I remember what was going on.

"Wendy's birthday is coming up." Carly had said yesterday.

She had invited us all. It was to be pretty fancy. I then looked in the mirror and admired myself. Not too long ago, I wouldn't of worn what I was wearing. My tomboyish days were shedding.

Wendy was inviting some of her cousins who were visiting her that hadn't seen her. At first I didn't recognize them but then there they were Brady and Boomer. It wasn't before too long before Boomer started flirting with Carly.

"Hello there." Boomer said trying to act all sly.

"Hi." Carly said a little flirty back.

"I'm Carly Shay of icarly." Carly said

"We know who you are." Boomer and Brady said.

Sam's thoughts: We had no idea that the three were cousins and why Wendy had never told us. I guess she just wanted to keep a low profile. Which is surprising, because I thought she was one of those people who didn't want to keep a low profile. Meanwhile Freddie brought me a red cup filled with fruit punch. He also had one in his hand managed to not drop them.

Flashback

"You know, it kind of sucks being single." Freddie exclaimed

"Don't worry, you'll find someone." Sam said

"What are you talking about? You are actually giving me words of encouragement?" Freddie asked with a raised eyebrow

"Maybe." Sam said while looking away.

Soon enough Carly returned with Wahoo Punch and broke the incredible awkward silence.

End Flashback

"We loved your video submission." Carly said to the two king brothers.

Sam's thoughts: However I could barely hear Carly talking. I was there still but I was wondering what Freddie and Wendy kept talking about.

"Why thank you." Freddie said as Sam approached them.

"What are you taking about." Sam asked.

"Wendy just thinks its great we are back together." Freddie said to Sam.

Meanwhile Gibby was being quiet. Too quiet.

"I think we need to go talk to Gibby." Freddie said.

"Ok?" Sam said confused.

We both walk over to Gibby.

"What's up Gibby?" Freddie asked with concern.


	16. Chapter 16 don't own icarly, etc

Sometime later, the party had ended and everybody was at home. Carly and Sam both at Carly's place and Freddie back in his apartment. Everybody was fast asleep now. Even Spencer.  
>That night Sam had such sweet dreams.<br>The next day the two went out for Ice cream.  
>"I am so glad we are back together." Sam said.<br>"Me too." Freddie said.  
>"May I have this dance?" Freddie said as we heard the nearby music from the outside. It was about 8:00pm and it was getting darker and darker.<br>"Thought you'd never ask..." Sam said with a grin.  
>The two weren't ultra professional at dancing but managed not to trip there feet up.<br>After the song, the two called a cab and made there way back to Bushwell Plaza.  
>"I had a really great time." Sam said.<br>"It was perfect." Freddie said.  
>The two locked lips. It was a much more passionate kiss than the last. The two managed to not have any encounters with people in the hall as well as Freddie's crazy mother.<br>"Goodnight." Freddie whispered.  
>"Goodnight." Sam whispered.<br>Neither wanted the night to end but parted anyways.  
>Sam knocked on Carly's room and stayed the night again. The cab fair was ridiculously high so Sam decided to stay at Carly's again.<br>"So how was it?" Carly asked.  
>"We had ice cream and danced in the park." Sam said.<br>"The park with all the hobos?" Carly asked.  
>"No it was the nicer one on First Street by Gracys department store." Sam said.<p> 


End file.
